


between dreams.

by hawkqirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: reader worries about thor while he's out saving the world. when he returns, he tells her something she hadn't been expecting.





	between dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is from a prompt of "things you said when you thought i was asleep" and it was requested on my tumblr! enjoy <3

It was no mystery that he had loved you. He was loud, outspoken, never shying away from saying what it was that was on his mind whenever he felt the need to say it. That was just _who he was_ , that was what made him _Thor_. 

He had told you that he loved you countless of times before; prior to dating and while he was "courting" you, saying it so frequently that you had begun to feel as though it was losing its weight, it's depth. It was still important, yes, of course, it always _would_ be, and yes, it did have a level of attachment and reassurance that you adored, especially coming from him—but you almost felt greedy in the sense that you wanted more, you yearned for more. More of what, though, you were never sure. 

You'd always enjoyed sleep, even before dating an Avenger who was also a _god_ , but tonight, while he was off saving the world in ways you couldn't even imagine of doing, you found yourself restless with the notion that he might not come back. _'Of course he'll come back,'_ you reasoned with yourself, not fully convinced despite evidence that pointed to him living to see another day as usual. He would come back because that is what he had always done, because that is what he would always do. He was Thor, the god of thunder, protector of the nine realms and king to be. He could never be defeated in battle against some mere mortals, could he? 

You heard a sound as the door creaked open, causing for you to play possum and pretend to sleep, your eyes shut gently and your head against the pillow. You heard his feet _tap, tap, tap_ against the floor, coming to stop beside you. You had practically mastered fake sleeping; it was all about the breath. Even, slow, deep breaths. Thor outstretched a hand and placed the backs of his fingers on your cheek, causing for you to let out a sleep filled moaning sigh. He withdrew his hand and let out a small chuckle, placing a small kiss on your forehead. 

"I would let no harm ever come to you," he said, his voice quiet, yet strong. "For as long as I draw breath, I swear it to you, my love." 

He backed away from your bedside, allowing for you to finally mentally shriek from having to put on a façade for so long. 

_'My love', huh..._ you recalled in your mind, feeling warmth flood through you. _Yeah. Yeah, I like the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed ♥️


End file.
